Got the Babysitter Pregnant
Got the Babysitter Pregnant is the 14th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 83rd episode overall. After having his heart broken by the babysitter, a young Earl goes to drastic measures to make sure she and her boyfriend pay the ultimate price. Now older and wiser, Earl decides it's time to cross them off his list. When he finds the couple and their live-in, obnoxious, grown son, he believes karma wants him to help the freeloader learn how to make it on his own. But when Earl finds that the lesson in tough love also applies to Randy, he realizes the difficulty in kicking someone out of the nest. Meanwhile, Joy struggles to tell Darnell that she lost his beloved pet Mr.Turtle . Episode guide When a woman came in to the Crab Shack happy that she wasn't pregnant remained Earl of something on his list, back when he was growing up, his family went square dancing but Earl stayed at home because he got banned for setting a hay bale on fire because he thought it was lame and he had a crush on his babysitter Rachel. Earl wanted Rachel to like her until she brought her boyfriend Daniel over, Earl decided to make Daniel pay by stealing his money but when he found a condom in his wallet he had a change of plan and poked a pin though the condom to get Rachel pregnant. Randy noticed Earl was thinking about his list and tried to guess what it was but didn't get it, when Joy entered, Darnell reminded her that she promised to bring Mr. Turtle along, Joy suddenly remember she lost Mr. Turtle after accidentally leaving him on the roof of her car, but told Darnell that he was back at the trailer park so as not to worry him. Earl tracked down Rachel to find she was still with Daniel and they thanked him for being responsible for their wedding day, Earl still felt like he did something wrong and understood when he saw how rude their fully grown son Ronnie was. Meanwhile Joy found Catalina and asked where Earl was, when Catalina told Joy she didn't know Joy told her about Mr. Turtle and showed her two turtle so ask which one looked more like Darnell’s beloved pet, Catalina didn't want Darnell to be sad so picked one. Back at Rachel and Daniel’s house Earl realized that Karma brought him to them because he was responsible for Ronnie being born so he should be responsible for Ronnie becoming a man, Rachel and Daniel were worried that Ronnie wasn't ready but agreed when Earl pointed out they were being too emotional and Ronnie needed tough love. Earl dragged Ronnie to the Palms Motel where he gave him a room and told him he had three days to go search for a job, meanwhile Darnell notices something wrong with Joy’s replacement turtle causing her to be worried. Back at the motel Ronnie wouldn't do anything for the three days so Earl took everything from his room including his shirt and pants hoping he would find a job, he spend the night in the parking lot after the motel kicked him out but found Ronnie getting breakfast from a homeless lady, Earl tells Ronnie that he was too old to be living in a motel room someone else was paying for and that he had no job or skills, Randy realizes that also described him and left to prove Earl that he could take care of himself taking Ronnie with him. Later Catalina asks Earl if he was worried about Randy which he replied he wasn't, then Joy came along and yelled at Catalina for picking the wrong turtle and went to get the other turtle out of the pool where Catalina left him, Catalina started getting worried about Mr. Turtle and the more she talked about it the more Earl got worried about Randy so immediately went to Rachel and Daniel to help him find Randy and Ronnie. When Joy got home she tried to switch the two turtles around but found Darnell burying the replacement in the backyard, Joy threw the second turtle on the roof then told Darnell what had happened to the real Mr. Turtle, Darnell told her that she could have gotten away with it and hoped that Mr. Turtle would find his way home. After searching all night Earl, Rachel and Daniel couldn't find Randy and Ronnie but they saw both of them turned up in a golf kart, Randy then told then that after walking off they spotted a store owner dropped his wallet, when Randy gave it back to him, the owner was so impressed by his honesty he gave them suits from his store, then they followed some business men to a meeting where they got treated like gentleman and won the kart in a dance competition. Earl tells Randy he was worried but Randy doesn’t understand why since he did everything he would do, that’s when Earl realized he had taught Randy the best he could and he found his way, Ronnie told his parents he had an amazing time and gain some respect, then he moved out of his parents’ house and in to the garage. That night Randy told Earl he proved he could take care of himself but it wasn't his thing, though he was going to take care of his suit in case something happened to Earl, as Earl and Randy go to sleep Mr. Turtle can be seen walking though the parking lot on his way home. The episode ends with Mr. Turtle telling the viewers that no turtles were harmed shooting this episode, to ensure they don't get any angry letters. Notes * It is revealed that Randy is 31. Flashbacks List Unnumbered list item 30: Got the babysitter pregnant Featured music * "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band * "Amazing Grace" by Johnny Cash * "It Takes Two" by Rob Base and D.J. E-Z Rock * "Slow Turning" by John Hiatt Memorable quotes *'Randy: '''You just saw something that made you think of your list didn't you? *'Earl: 'Yep its got... *'Randy: 'No no don't tell me let me guess, is it threw up in the pickle egg jar? *'Earl: 'Nope. *'Randy: 'Oh oh threw up on the electric crab. *'Earl: 'Nope. *'Randy: 'I give up. *'Earl: 'It's Got the Babysitter Pregnant *'Ronnie: 'Hey where's my pee bottles? *'Rachel: 'Oh sorry honey, they're in the dishwasher. *'Joy: 'You picked the stupid turtle and Darnell's getting suspicious, where's the one I gave you? *'Catalina: 'He's in the pool with the other animals people dump, I think there's a Shetland pony at the bottom. *'Mr. Turtle: '''Relax no turtles were harmed shooting this episode, so please no letters crackpots! Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Ryan Armstrong as Young Randy * Noah Crawford as Young Earl Guest starring * Faith Ford as Rachel * Peter Mackenzie as Daniel * Brie Gabrielle as Teenage Rachel * Michael Nardelli as Teenage Daniel * Adam Rose as Ronnie * Marty Ryan as Moderator Category:Episodes 414